


Kindred Spirit

by Pernulli



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Book: New Moon, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Bella, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The Vampire Diaries References, Twilight References, damon and bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pernulli/pseuds/Pernulli
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling of meeting a kindred spirit? That moment when you look into their eyes and you get the feeling that you just know what they've been through. That the person before you have had the same fucked up life you've had yourself. Damon stumbles upon Bella's confrontation with Laurent in the meadow.





	1. Beautiful Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the stories, the persons or the original plots! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of my story!

Do you ever get the feeling of meeting a kindred spirit?

That moment when you look into their eyes and you get the feeling that you just _know_ what they’ve been through. That the person before you have had the same fucked up life you’ve had yourself.

That’s the exact feeling I got when I looked into the eyes of the young woman before me.

My first thought was that she has got to be even more fucked than I am.

I could see her eyes screaming their hopelessness at me. This is a girl that has given up.

I can tell, because I have the exact same expression in my own eyes. I know that look too well. It is, after all, the same crap I see in the mirror every fucking morning.

That look that will tell any other person not to even bother because it doesn’t matter.

The same look that makes people want to save you.

I clearly don’t know this girl’s story, hell – I don’t even know her name, but I know that look.

My look is different from hers in one simple way – I’ve added anger to mine. A deep all-consuming anger that makes my _dear_ brother name me as one of the bad guys. An anger that made _her_ give up on me. An anger that’s been slowly eating me from the inside as long as I can remember.

Her eyes, on the other hand, has the hopelessness and a whole lot of sadness. That’s the biggest difference between us. I’m angry, she’s sad. But then again. I’ve had the last 150 years to channel my hopelessness into anger. By the look of her, I’d say the reason behind her mental state has happened recently.

 

I keep on having an inner monologue while I watch her fall apart.

We’re in a meadow in between the city of _I-just-don’t-care_ and _freaking-hell_ right now. Though if I think about it we’re probably somewhere in the state of Washington. I’ve driven around the country for the last month and I really don’t care enough to notice exactly where I am anymore.

My day started out simple enough. There I was, driving along the merry little interstate when I felt a need for hunting. Since I was in the middle of fucking no-where I thought I might as well take a page from Saint Stefan’s book and go hunting a little, innocent Bugs Bunny. It’s not really satisfying, but since I have absolutely no idea where I am, I don’t know when I’ll hit the next city. I thought about driving back to that little small town dump I drove through earlier, but I just couldn’t be bothered.

So, there I was, running through the woods, after parking my car on the side of the road, minding my own business while trying to gather up enough mental stability to just grab the nearest Bambi and get on with it. I remember thinking that this freaking forest must be the damnedest greenest place on the earth when her smell hit me.

A intoxicating scent of human mixed with some sort of flower and the artificial scent of strawberries – probably from a shampoo or a body lotion – not that I held on to any other fact than the human part.

That’s all I wanted. A human for my next meal, so much better than those irritating innocent _boring_ animals.

When I finally caught up to her she was already in this meadow. A small part of my mind find it funny that in this place of eternal green, this meadow has the most wilted plants I’ve seen this far.

The girl, or young woman really, was standing in the middle of the meadow having some sort of breakdown.

And that led me to the present, watching her falling apart. What a glorious breakdown it is. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and her entire face is pressed together in a mask of pure agony with her mouth open in a silent scream. One of her hands are around her midsection, seemingly trying to hold her body together, while the other is in her hair trying to rip it out by the roots. At least that’s what it seems like from the look of her white knuckles and the force behind the pull.

If anyone would ever ask me what a true, completely sincere and hopeless, breakdown looks like I would point them in the direction of this exact moment.

I’m so lost in the beautiful representation of her agony that I can’t help but twitch slightly when her scream suddenly pierce the silence of the forest. Not that I would ever tell anyone that. No one needs to know that I was startled out of my own thoughts by that scream. I can’t help but cringe at the mere sound of it. Even I have never had the need for letting a sound like that out.

I feel my ever-present anger slipping away to make room for an emotion I haven’t felt since I left Mystic Falls. I feel the need to comfort and protect her from whatever gave her a reason to become this broken person in front of me.

Before I can do anything, I see her trying to get up. The tears are still streaming down her face but it seems she’s trying to get herself together. A small sense of pride warms the middle of my chest.

 

My head whips to the other end of the meadow when a nasty, too sweet, smell hits my nose. It’s a smell I haven’t smelled in years – the smell of a Cold One. What the hell would one of those creeps be doing here?

The man, African-American with long dirty looking dreadlocks, stops not far from the girl.

“Bella” he says with a slight French accent. I guess that’s the girls name, and to be honest I couldn’t picture a more fitting name for the girl. She truly is a beauty to behold. Even in her tracking outfit her slim figure looks inviting, and her long brown hair shines as the water drops reflect the lighting around her. The deep brown eyes that, a moment before, held so much agony now holds a strange determination.

When I hear her addressing the Cold One, a small part of me thrives in the sound of her voice; so clear but yet soft at the same time.

“Laurent” she says. She knows this freak of nature? My anger is starting to show its ugly face again.

I decide to stay in the shadows a while longer – just because my morbid curiosity can’t wait to see how this plays out.

“I didn’t expect to find you here, and with such a strange companion” his eyes flash to the shadows where I’m hiding and a smirk slips onto my face as a reflex.

“I went to visit the Cullen’s, but their house is empty”   
I file away that name for later, while I watch him strut around the girl, _Bella_ – my mind reminds me.

“I’m surprised they left you behind. Weren’t you a sort of _pet_ of theirs?”

At this statement, a small growl tries to climb its way out of my chest, but I keep it down. I don’t want her to know I’m here yet. From what I can gather these _Cullen’s_ seems to have something to do with that beautiful breakdown I witnessed just a few minutes before.

The girl, _Bella_ , wipes the tears from her cheeks with and angry swipe. Ah, so she does have some fight left in her.

“Does the Cullen’s visit often?” He asks, and I can tell where this is going.

I need to make sure she knows how to play this to her advantage so I stretch out my mind in hope of communicating with her. As I hit, what feels like a steel wall, I hear a small gasp escape her lips. I press on and channel my need to keep her safe into the request to enter her mind.

Her shoulders relax a bit, like she can feel my intentions, and a minimal crack forms in the steel wall of her mind. It’s all I need.

Once I’m inside her mind I hurry to press the words _Lie!_ to her. She needs to convince him. She seems to square her shoulders a bit and the determination in her eyes is even more fierce than before.

“Absolutely. All the time” she says, but even I can tell the lie behind that.

_Lie better princess._ For good measure, I throw in a; _You got this – confidence!_ in there too.

A little bit of nonchalance shows in her features when she tells him;

“I’ll tell them that you’ve stopped by.”

The small success she achieved with that lie is quickly scattered by her next statement.

“I probably shouldn’t tell...” she halts before the next word, and I can tell it causes her pain to even say it, “… Edward, ‘cause he’s pretty protective”.

Well then at least I know who’s the cause of her pain. Some douche by the name Edward fucked this beautiful girl up. At the thought of that my anger is back at full force. I just can’t grasp why someone would hurt her.

My anger almost prevents me from hearing the French rasta’s next words.

“But he’s far away, isn’t he?”

I can’t hold back anymore and I walk confidently into the meadow.

“But I’m not” I say with my usual cockiness seeping into my voice.


	2. White Knight to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I was finished with this chapter I thought I might as well get it up for you guys. I know I like to read stories with more than one chapter, so I thought you might like that as well!  
> Anyway please let me know what you think!
> 
> I am sorry for any grammatical errors, since English is not my first language. Please let me know if you find any mistakes so I can correct them.
> 
> Also - I don't own anything

As I walk towards the pair in the meadow I make sure my smirk is firmly in place. My eyes are blazing with my anger, but I try to keep my emotions in check. I wouldn't want the girl to be too afraid of me.  
The confusion is clear in the girl's eyes, but I don't take my eyes of the Cold One. What I see in his eyes makes the smirk even more profound – a small flare of fear shows as his nostrils flare at my scent.  
I know what he smells. My kind is far superior to his and we both know it.  
The Cold One tries for nonchalance, but I can tell from the way his body is tensed up that it's fake.  
"Why are you here my friend? Do you want to share with me?"  
I merely sneer in his direction. Sure, I want to taste the blood of this enchanting creature before me, but I wish it to be under completely different circumstances.  
Apparently, he takes my sneer as a confirmation as he turns towards the Bella girl again.  
"Victoria will be so disappointed. She won't be happy about me killing you, but I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering."  
A smile graces his features and he turns to me.  
"Would you like to go first my friend?"

This is the way things are supposed to be. The laws of the predators. The one highest in the food chain gets to have the first bite. Find the tastiest parts and leave the rest for the lower creatures.  
I press against Bella's mind again, but the wall has closed completely again. This time there's no entering since she can't sense me through her fear and anger.  
I turn to her and make sure the Cold One is out of sight. Normally one shouldn't put their backs to a predator, but it's an act of confidence to show him that he's so inferior I don't even consider him a threat.  
"Well princess. What do you think? Should we let the gentleman have the first taste?" I make sure my voice is full of indifference so he won't notice while I try to comfort her with my eyes. I can see she gets the hint since the frown marring her forehead lessens. I wink at her, and turn back to the Cold One.  
When she doesn't reply I simply raise an eyebrow at her, telling her I want an answer.  
The fire in her eyes is back at full power now and I can't help but feel proud of her. Most people in these situations would crumble to the floor and pray for their lives, but not this little fire-cracker.  
"Why would I care? It's not like I'm going to survive this fascinating encounter anyway"  
Her face shows a sneer at the last sentence, and her voice is dripping with sarcasm. I let a small chuckle escape me, because I can't get the image of an angry kitten out of my head. She's adorable when she's angry.  
The Cold One is apparently a bit more comfortable in this situation by now. Some of the tenseness leaves his shoulders and his eyes are almost black with thirst by now.  
I take a step back as to allow him to go first. I send Bella another wink behind his back to comfort her. While he circles his prey I slowly make my way behind him to get a better stance for attack.  
The fire in her eyes dims a bit and she closes her eyes as to await the incoming death.  
When he's an arm's length from her he reaches for her, and I jump.  
Within a split-second I have his arms behind his back and I have him pressed to my chest.  
"I would move back a bit sweetheart" I tell her. Her eyes snap open and she stumbles back a few steps.  
The anger is still blazing within me, and finally I have found an outlet for it.  
"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours, my friend" I sneer into his ear. I can see his eyes flicking from side to side as if he's searching for an escape. I can't help the chuckle that escapes me.  
"Oh, I wouldn't bother if I were you. We both know there's no fleeing this"  
My eyes turn to the girl. Her breathing is hard, her wonderful brown doe eyes are wide open, and I think she's holding her breath. Her heart is hammering away, but the rest of her body seems frozen. I don't want her to see this kind of violence.  
"Turn around princess. Close your eyes" I let a little bit of emotion into my voice, but the only response I get from her is a glare. Well, suit yourself I think and shrug my shoulders.  
I make quick work of the Cold One's arms and the cry of pain he lets out is more than exhilarating. I can feel my battle spirit rise, and the wonderful adrenalin sweeps through me. A smile replaces the smirk on my face, but I know from experience that it's not a pleasant smile. It's a smile that withholds the promise of pain and suffering.  
The Cold One falls to the ground while I throw his arms away.  
Suddenly a smell of wet dog reach my nose and I scrunch it up at the unpleasantness of the smell. My ears pick up on the sound of what seems to be several huge canines running towards this clearing. My eyes dart to the girl and she doesn't seem to realize what's coming.  
"Now I really need you to back up a bit sweetcheeks!" I let the urgency seep into my voice. This seems to capture her attention as she scrambles further into the tree line.  
When I deem her distance from me acceptable I turn towards the running creatures, whom fast approaches the meadow.

Five enormous wolves enter the clearing. These must not some sort of shapeshifters since the full moon is still a few days away. They don't smell like werewolves either. I should know – I've encountered plenty back in Mystic Falls.  
The black one in the middle, probably the alpha, snarls and bares his teeth at me. My brain kicks into gear. I have to think fast to escape this situation with my ass intact.  
"Hey, hey there big guy." I smirk at him. In hindsight, the smirk might not be the best option, but hey. It's a defence mechanism, what can I do?  
His growl seems to rise in intensity, and I lift my hands before me in the universal 'easy there' gesture.  
"I just found this douchebag trying to attack the lovely lady over there, and thought I would do the gentleman thing and interfere." I point my head in the direction of Bella hiding in the outskirts of the meadow. The russet wolf looks where I'm pointing and lets out a small whimper.  
The Cold One on the ground has somehow realised the situation he's in and has stumbled to his feet. He takes a few hesitant steps towards where his arms are laying. His entire posture shows that of a fleeing animal.  
Before he gets a chance to flee I grab a hold of his dreadlocks.  
"Hold it there Bob Marley Sr. I think there's someone here who'd just love to meet you"  
I look to the wolves and raise an eyebrow for confirmation. The growl that follows leads me to the conclusion that I'm right. As always might I ad.  
"You boys go play fetch now" I throw the Cold One a few feet from me, and in a blur his up and running. The wolves chase him and I'm left alone in the meadow with the girl.  
"You can come out now princess" I yell. It's a louder yell than necessary but I have to shake her from her frozen stage. "I'm not going to hurt you" I add after seeing the fear creep back into those large chocolate eyes.

She raises from her crouched position and makes her way towards me. It seems the adrenalin has left her body since her legs just doesn't seem to work properly. She stumbles about halfway through the meadow and falls over. I don't want to scare the broken girl before me, so I choose not to run for her aid, even though I wouldn't mind holding her in my arms. When she lands, I can smell the small scrape now present on her knee, and I can feel the veins starting to show beneath my eyes. I quickly swallow and will the veins away. It wouldn't do for her to see them just yet, even though I have a feeling it would take more to scare her.  
"You okay there buttercup?" I say once the veins have completely withdrawn from my eyes.  
She shoots me a glare and get up on her feet. She manages to get closer to me without falling over again.  
"Who are you?" I'm sure that if I was a mere human I would have flinched at the glare she's giving me, but as it is the image of an angry kitten resurfaces my mind again and a smirk takes place on my face.  
"Well, you're welcome for saving your life sugar."  
"Enough with the names. It's just Bella"  
"Well Bella" I say "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
She merely snorts at my response and somehow, she manages to roll her eyes while the glares still there. "Sure. Now are you going to tell me who you are?"  
"The name's Damon sweetcheeks. Pleasure to meet you" I put a bit of compulsion behind the word pleasure to see if I can get her riled up a bit. Her nose scrunches up a bit at the compulsion, as if she can feel the force trying to enter her mind, but she stays unaffected by it. The glare, on the other hand, is still firmly in place on her attractive face.  
I mentally make a note to explore this issue later on.  
"You entered my mind before Laurent tried to attack me. How did you do that?" the accusation in her voice is now paired with a fair bit of curiosity.  
"Maybe I'm simply just that awesome?" I shrug my shoulders and send a charming smile her way.  
"What are you? I know you're not a vampire, because that's what Laurent was, but I don't know what else there is to choose from"  
I chuckle at the wrongness of that statement.  
"Oh, but princess that's exactly what I am", now she looks confused and opens her mouth to utter, what I guess to be another question. I put my finger over her lips and stops for a second to simply enjoy the feeling of her soft warm lips against my finger. Oh, the things I could do to those lips.

"Ah, ah, ah sweetness, let me finish first okay. What you met back there is not a vampire" I sneer at the mere thought of being put in the same category as that creature. "That was an abomination. We know them as the Cold Ones. I, on the other hand, am a real vampire" I say the last part with a proudness to my voice. I am damn proud of what I am, and since a certain Saint Stefan isn't here to reprimand me I will bask in the glory of my species.  
She now looks completely confused, and I can practically see her mind spinning.  
"So, where's the differences. Do you have hard cold skin as well?"  
"Oh honey, I sure as hell don't sparkle like bad 70's artefact" I let go of a genuine laugh because just the idea of living with a case of the sparkles gives me bad vibes.  
She smiles a bit a bit at that but her face quickly falls.  
That look on her face leads me to thinking about exactly why she was out here in this meadow to begin with. I think back to the beautiful breakdown I witnessed before things got out of hand.  
"So, what's a gorgeous thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere hmm?"  
"I was just trying to find … ehm remember … ehm" that's all she can say before tears start streaming down her cheeks once more.  
"Hey there" I say while putting my index finger underneath her chin. I lift her chin up so I can look into those hopeless, sad chocolate eyes. "No more crying princess. Whatever happened is not worth your tears." I put some compulsion behind my words because what can a guy do? Crying girls are our weakness, and I would very much like her to stop crying.  
She doesn't seem to be affected by the compulsion at all, which is not something I'm willing to think about at the moment.  
"How about I take you back to wherever you came from before those overgrown puppies come back? Then you can tell me about it on the way back"  
She merely nods her head and start to walk a few steps before stopping and looking around. She then turns in another direction and walks a few steps again. She repeats this procedure a few times before she realises she's lost. A smirk finds its way to my face because damn me if that isn't just adorable.  
A small glimpse of that fire comes back into her eyes as she throws her hands up in the air, huffs and turns to me with a; "Isn't that just typical?" muttered underneath her breath.

"Are you lost princess?" I can't help but chuckle at the glare she sends my way. I'm glad to see the fire return to her eyes instead of all the sadness.  
"Just follow me. I can follow your scent back to where you came from"  
I start walking in the direction she came from.


	3. The beginning of something beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is rather short, but since the big talk with all the information is coming up I thought it might be a good idea to split the chapter here.  
> If you have any persons from either VD or Twilight you'd like to be in this story let me know, as I'm open to suggestions.  
> If there's any errors, please point them out to me so I can correct them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always I own absolutely nothing related to Twilight or The Vampire Diaries - I only own the plot for this story. If you recognize something it ain't mine!

We haven’t walked very far before she trips over some unknown object. This time I support her elbow to prevent her from falling to her knees again.   
“You do seem to have a certain problem with your balance buttercup” I chuckle at her in hope of provoking the fire back into her eyes again.   
“Yeah. I’ve heard that before.” The sadness seems to be creeping into her eyes again.   
“I could carry you if you’d like?” I ask. Very gentlemanly Damon I compliment myself, and if having her little appetizing body in my arms is a by-product of that gentleman act then who am I to resent chivalry?  
Her eyes widen in panic while her breath hitches and her heart beat speed up. “NO!” she exclaims.   
I raise an eyebrow in her direction at the violent answer, hoping for an explanation.   
Her voice gets lower and more unsure as she explains. “It’s just that Ed... I mean he used to carry me on my back and I didn’t like the experience. I wasn’t very comfortable with that speed” She lowers her lovely eyes to the ground, and while I’m all for looking where one is going – especially in her case – I like looking into her eyes.   
I decide to live on the edge a little and scoop her up into my arms so I’m carrying her bridal style.   
“What are you doing?” she shrieks. “Carrying you. What else?” I ask with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Please put me down Damon” she says and I’ll be damned if I didn’t take enormous pleasure in hearing my name fall from those pretty pink lips.   
I decide to not give her a choice as I tighten my grip on her. “Sorry princess, but I haven’t got all the time in the world for picking you up every time you fall.” That is a lie of course since I’ve noting but time, but I like the feeling of her in my arms too much to let go already. While I talk to her I keep increasing the speed a little bit at the time.   
She huffs at me and keeps sending me glares.   
When I’m at almost top speed – well at least we’re travelling way faster than those Cold Ones ever could – I roll my eyes at her. “Just stop huffing princess and look around”   
It seems she haven’t even noticed our speed, if her shriek is anything to go by.   
“Slow down you speed devil!” she yells. I roll my eyes at her and slows down to human speed again. “I don’t see the problem buttercup. You didn’t even notice the speed”, “Well I don’t like the speed okay?” she says with a glare.   
“At least admit that you didn’t notice the speed until I told you about it?” I raise my eyebrow at her.   
“Fine!” she huffs out and cross her arms again. “It wasn’t as bad as the rides I’ve taken before” she admits with a small shrug. “I know” I say as the smirk returns. “I’m way better at this than any Cold One could ever be” the pride in my voice is unmistakeable.   
“You never told me more about the differences between them and you”   
I know it’s a rather long explanation, but since she’s starting to get cold from the wetness of her clothes I decide to offer her a deal.   
“How about I make sure you get home safe beautiful, and once you have gotten dry and seated with a cup of hot something I’ll tell you all about it?”   
“And then you’re going to tell all about your kind of vampire?” she looks a bit sceptical, almost likes she’s expecting me to hide things from her. I don’t really see any reason to not tell her about my kind, since she obviously already knows about the Cold Ones.   
“Sure thing sugarpuff! On the one condition that you let me run you back to your car like this.” It’s a simple case of give and take. She narrows her eyes at me, but nods her head a single time.   
“You might want to hold on a little tighter” I tell her. When she puts her arms around my neck and puts her head beneath my chin I savour the feeling of her in my arms. She’s so damn soft, and I can’t help but notice the way she just seems to fit there.   
“Are you ready?” I ask her since I don’t want to startle her. At her nod, I increase the speed the same way I did before. That way she won’t experience the transition to full speed as violently.   
When we’re almost at her car she suddenly jerks her head up. “Hey! You have a heartbeat!” Her eyes are wide open and starring straight into my own. A small chuckle escapes me at the sight of her confusion so easily displayed in her eyes. I might not be able to slip into her mind, or use my compulsion on her, but it seems I can read her emotions by simply starring into those gorgeous brown eyes.   
“How do you have a heartbeat? You’re supposed to … I don’t know … not have one”  
“All in good time princess. Let’s get you home first. I promise I will tell you everything then.” 

When we reach her car I simply stop and stare at her car. The old red truck seems like it should have been left for dead at least a century ago. The colour is faded and it looks like it could fall apart at any given moment.   
“Oh no, you aren’t driving that thing anywhere. It’s a death trap!” I say with outrage.   
“Don’t hate on the truck Damon! Respect your elders” she mocks me while slapping me on the shoulder. A small twinkle has entered her eyes, and it suits her much better than the normal present hopelessness.   
"You know - that thing might very well be older than me, and that's saying something!" I'm still rather suspicious of the truck.  
“Well, get in” she says while pricking the keys from her jacket pocket. With a flash, I run to her and take the keys from her hands.   
“I’m not letting you drive this thing to a certain death when I just saved you from that Cold bastard.” I lift her from the ground by her waist and whisks her to the passenger side of the truck, open the door and steps back with a bow. 

Amazingly we arrive at her house, in the small dump of a town I drove through earlier today, in one piece. She walks to the front door and looks over her shoulder.   
“My dad is not home yet. Do you want to c…” she doesn’t get any further before I’ve silenced her with my hand.   
“My kind has to be invited inside princess. You better think real hard about it before you say it.” With eyes as large as saucers she merely nods her head. I let my hand go.   
“That’s good to know. The Cul… I mean they didn’t have to be invited inside. They could just come and go as they pleased.” As she says the last part, tears start to swell in her eyes again.   
She turns towards the door and swipes her eyes once her back is turned in my direction.   
Before I can stop myself, my hand has reached for her, and is now resting on her shoulder in what I presume is supposed to be a comforting manner.   
The problem with having vampire reflexes, and a mind that runs so fast, you sometimes have trouble keeping up, is that your body can do foolish things like this without you noticing it.   
She turns to me and I can still see the wetness in the inner corner of her eyes.   
“Okay Damon. I need to you to answer honestly now” Her brows furrow while she says this, and I will the smirk forming on my face away.   
For some reason, I know that this is not the moment to play the cocky bastard. I want to get to know this girl, and since she seems so fixed on getting to know about my type of vampire I have an opening for getting my wish fulfilled. If I want to be invited into her home I have to show her that she can trust my word. A man, or technically a vampire, is only as good as his word after all.  
I choose to merely nod my head.   
“If I invite you inside my house, will you hurt me? Or more importantly would you hurt my dad?” Those deep chocolate eyes are piercing their way into, what feels like my soul. For a moment, I feel completely naked before her eyes, and not in a wat that I’m normally comfortable with.   
“No Bella, I give you my word that I will not hurt either you or your father!” My voice is grave as I try to convince her of the truth that lies behind my words.   
Her brow furrow a bit more as her eyes continue to bore into mine. I make sure that my eyes, for once, is showing all my emotions in the moment. The nod she gives me as a response is very business-like.   
“Well then. I believe you. Now please, come inside with me”   
This time I can’t help the smirk that spreads across my face. Let’s get the history lesson started.


	4. History with Professor Salvatore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back :D
> 
> Now I will need your help after this chapter. I've told the story of the cold ones vs the Damon kind of vampire. I'm sure Bella will have some questions, but I just can't think of any. So... if YOU have any questions about differences, or just any questions about the whole ordeal please let me know in a comment, so I can answer it during the next chapter. That'll make things so much easier for you and me both :)
> 
> As always i don't any characters from either Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If you recognize anything from either universes it's not mine! I only own the plot of this story.
> 
> enjoy!

Once we’re inside, Bella excuses herself to go upstairs and get a change of clothes. Since I was the one talking about something hot to drink I decide to go into the kitchen to make her some tea. For some reason, she just doesn’t strike me as a coffee loving girl.   
I put water on the stove to heat it and look through her cabinets to see what I can find. Bingo! English breakfast tea. That should do!   
I prepare a cup with the tea leaves and look around the kitchen. It’s nice and homey, but for the love of God. The colour on those cabinets. Who on earth had decided that a kitchen should be painted yellow? It’s so bright, and in this world of eternal green and gloom I just can’t picture a colour more unsuited.   
I hear the shower turning on upstairs, and the small flash my mind provides me at the thought of her naked, brings another smirk to face and the familiar beginning of arousal.   
If it was any other female I would have joined her. In a heartbeat!   
But with this girl, the need for protection and caring consumes me once more. For a second a frown has placed itself on my forehead. I’m going soft.   
Now this young stud here, and I’m referring to myself of course, is normally a fuck ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy, and that’s fine by me. It’s what I am, and I find pride and joy in this.   
But for some reason the thought of doing this to the beautiful broken girl upstairs brings bile to my throat and it actually makes my stomach upset. Huh? Who would’ve thought?   
I know I still want her in every way a man could want a woman – hence my state of beginning arousal earlier, but I want to protect her at the same time. 

Through my inner debate, I can hear her turning of the shower and her stomach making a sweet little rumble. I might as well make some food to satisfy the angry kitten, and since I never got around to feeding in the forest I might as well make something for myself as well. Not that it could satisfy the hunger, but it can help put a damper on it until I can get around to feeding.   
I decide to keep it simple and make a few turkey sandwiches since the ingredients for that is easily available.   
When she comes down the steps I’ve just finished setting the plates on the table.   
She stops for a moment and takes in the scene before her, and I can see the curiosity enter her eyes again.   
“Why did you do this?” she asks.   
“Well I heard your stomach growling before, and since I was somewhat interrupted in my hunt earlier I thought it might as well make some food for the both of us kitten” This time the smile on my face doesn’t resemble a smirk at all. It’s actually a genuine smile. For a moment, she seems lost in reaction to my smile and a lovely blush decorates her face, neck and further down beneath the shadows of her shirt. I can’t help but wonder how far that blush spreads.   
Yup, consider me intrigued. The arousal from before briefly returns, but again I smash it down before it’s too prominent.   
“You didn’t have to – but what do you mean for the both of us? You can eat?”   
The questions just ramble of off her. My only response is a chuckle and a nod. She makes her way towards the table, and since I’m channelling my inner, well hidden, I admit, gentleman at the moment I flash to her side and pull out the chair for her. At this gesture her blush returns again, and by being this close to her I can smell her blood rushing to the surface of the skin. It’s not enough to make the veins beneath my eyes resurface, but it’s close. Never have I encountered a human with such an enchanting smell before.   
The smell is the same one that caught my attention in the forest, only this time the artificial strawberry sent is stronger. So, I was right when I assumed it was from a shampoo, or something similar.   
“Sit down and eat princess. Questions later. I promised I would tell you everything, and I will”  
We sit down at the table and start eating. I must have been hungrier than I thought since I practically wolf down the sandwich. I guess being in this close proximity to her mouth-watering smell doesn’t put a damper on my hunger.   
She’s only about halfway through her sandwich when she pushes the plate away from her. I frown because in my opinion she hasn’t eaten nearly enough. Now that I’ve gotten a good look at her I can see that’s she’s just a little bit too thin for it to be healthy.   
“You should eat the rest of that sandwich buttercup”, she shoots a glare my way “I’m not hungry anymore.”   
I glare back at her “Well, eat it anyway – you could use the extra nutrition!”   
She sighs. “I know. I haven’t really had any appetite for the last few months” she shrugs and lowers her head and looks at the table in front of her. At this statement, I can feel the anger clawing its way back into my chest.   
“He really did a number on you huh sugar?” I practically growl. She nods and I can smell the wetness entering her eyes again.   
“How about I make you a deal?” I say to distract her from her thoughts. Her eyes return to mine, and I can practically see the sadness rolling from her in waves.   
“I’ll tell you everything you want to know, and by the end you’ll eat the rest of that sandwich”  
I can tell her interest is peaked by the way her heartbeat increases slightly, and by the way her shoulders straighten up a bit more.   
“Deal” is her only response. Straight to business then. I let a chuckle escape. I’m beginning to like her direct ways.   
“Perfect sweetcheeks. How about you take your tea and we move onto the couch?” My mischievous side comes forward as I let a bit of the double meaning behind my request show. I’m a healthy male with a sex-drive – it’s not my fault my mind replays scenes of what I could do to her on that couch! Really, it isn’t.   
At the return of her blush the words mission accomplished crosses my mind. 

Deciding not to play with her any more – at the moment – I place myself at the end farthest away from her on the couch.   
I put my feet up on the coffee table and ignore her glare at said feet. She takes her time positioning herself at the other end of the couch. Her feet are tucked underneath her, Indian style, one hand on the backend of the couch and the other balancing her cup on her thigh. To some it might look like it’s a relaxed position, but I can see the tension in her entire body.   
I, on the other hand, is completely relaxed. It’s been awhile since I’ve been sitting inside a real home.   
She opens her mouth to let the questioning begin, but I stop her with a raised hand. To be honest I would’ve loved to silence her pretty lips with my finger again, but sadly I’m too far away.   
“How about I tell you what I know – without interruption I might add – and then we have a question time at the end?” This way I’ll be sure to get all the information down without being interrupted every second. I might not know Bella yet, but her curiosity is well written across her face. From what I’ve learned so far, the questions just won’t stop coming if I let them begin.   
At her nod, I begin my lecture.   
“Well, first of you should know that there are two different kinds of vampires. The kind like me – called the First Ones, and the kind like the Rastafari dude back at the meadow – called the Cold Ones. From the name alone I would say it’s pretty obvious that we were here first. I’m guessing you know the reason behind their name as well?” the last part is answered with a nod.

“Good. My kind was on this planet long before the Cold Ones even existed. They came about after a lover’s quarrel between a vampire and a very angry nobleman. He was furious that his vampire lover wouldn’t consider turning him into one. The first of my kind was made with a spell over a thousand years ago. I will not get into what kind of spell, since I don’t have all my facts straight. The nobleman went to a witch in his village to try and persuade her to turn him. Now normally any self-respecting witch would turn him down, but since this particular witch had dabbed her nose a little too much into practicing dark arts she agreed to help him. She was rather hungry for power and since this spell would take enormous power she would have to channel a lot of dead witches to get it completed. She had plans to harness the power of these dead witches and trap them inside her body afterwards. That way their power would be hers.   
As you can guess the ritual didn’t really work out the way either of them planned. The dead witches wanted no part in the ritual and turned their power against the couple. The nobleman wanted immortality, but that came at a huge cost. He would be able to live forever, but he was made much weaker than the First One he sought to be like. The evil witch had done some of the spell before the dead witches turned on them, but the dead witches made sure to counteract those things. He was immortal, but weak. Couldn’t be killed by the same measures as us, but was made immobile at the loss of a limb. A stake couldn’t kill him, but fire could. Fire is much more aggressive and difficult to control than a mere stick from a tree. He would not be hurt by the sun, like my kind, but would still be separated from humans in sunlight because of the shine his skin would give. He would feed on blood, but not be able to stop once the feeding had begun. My kind can compel humans to forget about us after feeding, and we have no problems stopping before we kill the humans. He was also venomous; hence the human interaction of any kind would be difficult. And here I mean any kind of interaction. All of their body fluids are venomous – if you catch my drift?” Her lovely blush gives me more than enough confirmation of her understanding.

“My kind are able to pass for humans and we can live among them as if we are one. We also have a heartbeat, as you’ve noticed. Their looks, especially the eyes, would also make them easier to identify in a crowd. They aren’t able to compel humans, but their beauty will lure anyone in. The downside to that would be that humans will be able to sense the danger they’re in once they get close enough. The human survivor instinct will kick in and they will try to get away from the danger – thus making it harder for them to gather willing victims. A few of the Cold Ones will have some sort of power – something that will make them different from the rest of the species.” At this her eyes light up in recognition and I can gather the Cold Ones she ran into were a gifted. 

“The downside to this is that their kind can only have one power, if any at all. We, on the other hand, have no limitations to the things we can do. As you’ve already witnessed we have a lot of mental power and the ability to communicate mentally should we wish. Other than that, most of our powers variate from each other. At some level, we all have the same powers, though some of us chose to excel in different things. Another difference is the way you get turned into one of us. Since the witches didn’t like the nobleman, his transition was extremely painful, and that’s the way it is for all Cold Ones. Their venom will have to spread through your body in an extremely agonising way, and the transition takes days. With our kind, the transition is quick and rather pain free. Since both of our species are technically dead you still have to die if you turn into a First One. You just have to have some of our blood in your system before you die. Then you come back, but you still have the choice of becoming one of us, or you can choose to not complete the transition. To answer the question I can see lingering on the tip of your tongue, you have to consume human blood to complete it.   
The first time as a newborn, of both species, is rather difficult. If you’re turned into a Cold One, the first year will be a complete horror to live through. One wouldn’t need to consume human blood at all, but the scent of it, and the lure of the hunt will drive most newborn Cold Ones into a feeding frenzy. It would be extremely difficult to say no to human blood at any given age as a Cold One, but that first year would be the worst. As a First One it wouldn’t be as difficult. If turned into a First One the lure would still be there of course, but these modern times are a blessing for us. We can choose to live of blood bags bought from a hospital, and that would suffice to keep us sated and full. That, and the compelling makes it easier to manage.   
They don’t have any blood in their bodies besides what they consume, whereas I have blood running through my veins. My blood also has a healing ability for humans. If given my blood a human would heal much faster than normal.”  
I stop for a moment to ponder my thoughts to see if I’ve left anything out.   
“That’s about all I can think of at the moment. There may be more, but I will tell you as soon as I think of it.”   
I look at Bella to see how she’s taking all of this. For some reason, she hasn’t shown fear at any point of me telling her all this. I feel a sense of pride flowing through me. This is one tough girl!  
“Well, at least you aren’t running screaming for the hills princess” I say with mirth in my voice.   
“You aren’t the first supernatural being I’ve encountered. You could say I’ve gotten used to it by now.” The sadness creeps back into her eyes. My curiosity for her story is back at full power, and I have to know her story, but first she has to eat like we agreed on.   
I go to the kitchen and pick up what’s left of her sandwich.   
“A deal’s a deal” I say and dump the sandwich in her lap. She grumbles a bit, and I can hear a “Stupid stubborn vampire” underneath her breath. I merely smirk at her and flumps down into my spot on the couch again.   
“Once you’re done eating I would like to know how you came across the Cold Ones” She furiously shakes her head in a negative, but I won’t be stopped by that.   
“I won’t answer a single question you have until you’ve told me buttercup” I smirk at her and raise an eyebrow in a silent challenge.   
Her shoulders drop, but I can see that I’ve won this round. When she nods her head in a silent confirmation of the terms, the smirk on my face grows even more.   
She finishes the rest of her sandwich without much protest and before she can do anything, I’ve reached across the space between us and taken the plate. When our hands touch, I feel a small electrical current running up my arm, and from the confused look on her face I can tell she felt it too.   
“Well then kitten. Get talking!” I say as I sit back and prepare myself for what I’m about to hear.


	5. Stories exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it! Bella will still have a lot of time to ask any questions, so if you have any that should be explained let me know.  
> According to updates I feel like I'm on a roll at the moment and the story just flows you know? I don't know if I can keep up this update schedule for much longer, but I will try for as long as possible. I have to start writing my bachelor thesis from now on, so there might not be much room for this story.
> 
> Please notice that I've molded the Vampire Diaries timeline to meet the needs of my story. Elena is not a vampire (yet), and the rest is explained in Damon's short story.
> 
> Disclaimer is the same as the other chapters.

Bella takes a deep staggering breath that seems to stick in throat before launching into her tale.

"I moved here to Fork last winter. My mom had remarried and was eager to travel with him. He plays baseball, and travel a lot for different games and such.

I could see that I was holding her back in Phoenix. She didn't want to leave me there by myself. I didn't think it was fair to her that she should hold herself back at the account of me, so I decided to move here to live with my dad."

So many emotions flicker across her face at the beginning of her story. I could sense a deep love for her mother, but it seems like a strange kind of love. Almost that of a parent toward their child. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? There's also a sense of love towards her father which is a little more like the normal parent-child kind of love.

"It all started when I went to highschool on that first day. My truck was making all sorts of noises so of course everyone noticed me right from the start." Her disdain for the attention is obvious on her face, and I smile at that. Apparently, she doesn't like to be the centre of attention.  
"At lunchbreak, I sat with some new friends I'd made and when I looked towards the entrance I spotted them. They were the most beautiful people I've ever seen. All of them. Like they should be some kind of models or something. I asked my friend Jess about them and she explained who they were." I can see the pain clearly in her eyes as she tells me about the Cold Ones she met.

"Of course, I didn't know what they were at the time. I first met him I biology on that first day. He was sitting at the end of the table looking like he smelled something bad. When the class ended, he couldn't get away fast enough, and it hurt. I didn't know why."  
She takes another deep breath and I can tell she's trying to hold back the tears. I give her a nod to tell her to take her time, but that I'm still ready for her to continue.

"Over the next few weeks I got to know him. Ed... Edward was his name." A single tear runs down her cheek. "The more I got to know about him, the more questions I had. What really inspired me to get to know more was a story I heard from one of the locals down at the La Push reservation. Me, and a lot of friends from school, was there one weekend to surf and stuff. We met some of the boys from the res, one of them being Jacob whom I've known since childhood. We got to talking and he told me a story about Cold Ones. Apparently, it's a legend on the res. The summary is that some of their ancestors ran across a family of Cold Ones and made some sort of treaty because they didn't hunt humans. The people on the reservation was supposedly descendants of wolves. Some sort of natural enemies to the Cold Ones."

My min flashes back to the wolves we met at the clearing. Well, now I have an explanation for them. They must be a tribe of shapeshifters. I wonder if Bella has made the connection yet. From the look on her face, my guess is that she hasn't.

"Anyway, that story got me interested, and I wanted to go find a specific book about the subject. I looked it up online and saw it was available in a bookstore in Port Angeles. My friends and I went there, because they wanted to fine dresses for some school dance. I went to find the book store, and on the way back I was assaulted by a group of men." She shudders at the memory of the episode, and I feel a growl escaping me. I get the feeling this girl simply attracts danger wherever she goes.  
"He came to save me, and a lot more questions popped up that day. He took me to a restaurant and explained that he, and his family, was vampires. I met them shortly after that conversation. They took me in and loved me. I fell in love with Ed…" she clears her throat for a second and wipes her cheeks "Edward. It was the best time of my life, even though I always felt like I was coming up short when compared to him and his family. Why would he want someone as simple and boring as me? Why would they waste their time on me?" Her tears are now streaming down her face and I reach for her to comfort her. She furiously shakes her head. "Stop. I have to get this out in one take, or I won't be able to do it!" I nod and sit back again, but not before I've handed her a tissue. She wipes her eyes and looks at me again.

"Everything started going wrong day when I went with the Cullens to a clearing deep in the words for a round of baseball. When they hit the ball, it makes a sound similar to thunder, that's why they can only play when a thunderstorm is passing by. Three other vampires came and wanted to join the game. I knew they were a bad deal, since their eyes were a deep crimson. Maybe I should explain something else. The Cullens don't drink from humans. They call themselves vegetarians, since they stick to a diet of animal blood, and their eyes are a sort of amber yellow colour." I can't help the snort that escapes me. Isn't it just precious. I bet Stefan would get a kick out of that. I can just imagine them bonding over the taste of different animals. I throw in an eye-roll for good measure. Bella's corner of her mouth twitches slightly. I really must be going soft since such a small gesture can warm up my cold dead beating heart.

"Anyway, one of the nomads decided it would be fun to hunt me, and Edward" This time she gets his name across her lips with a barely-there shudder "became very overprotective. He decided I should escape to Phoenix with two of his family members. My best friend Alice and her husband Jasper. Once we arrived there, the hunter, James, tricked me into believing he had my mother and I got away from Alice and Jasper and took a cap to where he was keeping her. To make a long story short he broke my leg, and other parts of my body, and bit me in order to drain me dry. Before he got the chance the Cullens came and killed him – I presume. I was out of it at that time because James' venom was spreading. From what I could gather through the fog of pain Edward didn't want me to change, so he bit my wrist again and sucked the venom out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. We had to stage a cover story so we told people I fell down a flight of stairs." She shrugs her shoulders at that, like it was some sort of normal occurrence.

"We came back to Forks, and I thought everything between me and Edward were fine. I mean he saved me, and at the hospital he promised not to leave me. He talked about how dangerous being with him was, but I don't care!" She had switched to present time at that last statement, and I don't think she even noticed.

"I don't care if he thinks it's dangerous for me. I know I'm just a human, but if he would just change me, that wouldn't matter anymore." Her anger is rising with her words, but before she can let her anger consume her she deflates like a balloon.  
"Then things got even worse on my 18th birthday. The Cullens, well Alice mostly, decided to throw me a birthday party. I came to their house and when I began to open my presents I got a papercut. Jasper went for me, but before he could get to me Edward pushed be back into a glass table and I cut my arm even further. All of the Cullens had to flee the house at that point – besides Carlisle, but he has amazing control over the bloodlust, he even worked as a doctor at the hospital! He got me cleaned up and I got driven home." Now her sadness is back at full force and I can tell we're getting to end of the story. I lean forward and rests my elbows on my knees, turning so she can see she has my full attention.

"Over the next few days Edward grew more distant, and one day he took me into the woods behind this house. He told me that they were leaving and that he wouldn't have me coming with them. He said he was tired of pretending to be human, and that I wasn't good enough for him" the last word is almost replaced by a loud sob. She hunches forward and puts one arm across her midsection. It's almost the same position I saw her in, when we were at the meadow. I reach forward and takes her cup and put it on the coffee table. Before I can even think about how it would be received I have moved to her end of the couch and scooped her up into a hug. Her crying is now almost violent and her entire body is shaking. I rub her back and rocks back and forward with her in my lap.

"He told me he loved me. He told me I was his mate. That we were supposed to be together for ever, and then he just left. Why? Why would he do that?" She hiccups a few times between her sentences.

Even though she's full out crying at the moment I still find her beautiful. A part of me recognizes my own situation in her story. I had a similar reaction once I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb and that she could have found med at any given time.

"He told me that it would be like he never existed, but it can't be like that because I still got the memories, and now there's a hole inside me. It feels like a part of myself has been ripped from my body, and I just can't breathe around it."

It's like she's describing the feelings I've felt as well. To many times have I had problems breathing, to many times have I felt like there's no point in living anymore because of that pain.

"Shh, shh sweety. It's okay. Let it all out. I know what it feels like."

At this she looks up to me through her wet lashes. "How? How can you know what this feels like?" she gestures to her chest in reference to the missing part of her.

I mentally ponder over the consequences of me answering her question. If I tell her she'll know that I felt the same, but at the same time I don't like the idea of presenting myself as vulnerable. I like the mask of the strong confident Damon. The one that the world can chew on and spit out, and he'll still rise up to the challenge. Ah, what the hell. I feel connected to this broken girl.

I start to tell her about my history. How both me and my brother fell in love with the same woman all those years ago. How she betrayed us by promising both of us the same thing. How I tried to save the woman I loved from the tomb, only to find that she wasn't there. How she came running back into our lives once I was just starting to get over her. How my brother fell in love with Katherine's doppelgänger. How history was repeating itself once again. How I found Elena just as beautiful as Katherine, without the malice. How our lives got worse once Klaus entered out lives. How he became a hybrid. How I lost my brother to the ripper inside him, and the same goddamned hybrid douche. How I bonded with Elena while he was gone. How I fell even deeper in love with her. How she fell in love with me too, only to choose Stefan at the end. How it fucking hurt to always be the second choice. How it hurt so much I just had to get away. How I've been driving around the last month without a destination or a purpose. How I've given up on it all. How I'm so fucking angry all the time.

It all just comes pouring out in one freaking sob story. I'm barely able to hold back my own tears, but I refuse to cry over something that belongs to the past. I just can't deal with it. If I start opening up those doors who knows if I'll ever be able to stop again.

And that, is something I simply won't do. It's the past, and I'm on a new course to live my life away from them. I don't need them anymore, and they sure as hell don't need me interrupting their perfect little happy go fucking lucky bubble.

I look down at Bella and I can see the tears still streaming down her cheeks, only this time there's a different set of emotions there as well. It's not pity per say, since I've seen enough of that to recognize it anywhere, it's more like compassion. Like she, just as I did, feels like she can identify with what I've been through.

For a while I get lost in her eyes. I've never felt a connection with any other like this before.

She moves her hand to my cheek, and I can't help but lean into the touch.

"Well, we're both fucked huh?" she says with a small amount of mirth filling her eyes. The laugh escapes me before I can even try to stop it.

"That we are princess. That we are."


	6. Aftermath an new appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is up for you guys! I hope you'll enjoy it! Remember uploads will get slower now. I've officially started writing my Bachelor thesis - look at me being all grown up and shit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

We sit on the couch in each other's arms for God knows how long, simply seeking comfort in one another. It's kind of liberating, knowing that you've found a kindred spirit. One who knows the same kind of pain that you've been through.

I find myself relaxing, simply listening to her breaths as they even out. She managed to cry herself to sleep some time ago. I had tried to release her from my lap once she fell asleep, but she cried out, still sleeping, and stubbornly clung to my shirt. Since I'm a selfish bastard I choose to simply enjoy the time she spent in my lap. I mean who wouldn't? Having such a delicate beauty lounging in my arms have fast become a favourite past time of mine.

I can hear a car driving into the driveway, and I quickly try to wake Bella. "Princess, wake up! Your dad's home, and I'm guessing you don't want him finding you in the lap of me!" I shake her lightly and she grumbles something incomprehensible before letting go of my shirt. I get up to leave quickly making my way to the door in the kitchen.

"Wait!" she exclaims, her voice husky from sleep, and I turn around. "Ehm, this is going to sound strange but can I talk to you again. Soon!" She looks embarrassed, especially when the last part about soon escapes her. I send a panty dropping smirk in her direction, and I'm pleased to see that she's not unaffected by it.

"Sure thing sugarpuff. I've put my number in your cell. Give me a call tomorrow. I'll hang around in this dump a little while longer." What I don't tell her is that I'm not planning on leaving any time soon. I've just gotten to know her, and I don't plan on leaving her before I've familiarised myself with every inch of her.

With that last remark, I run out the door as I can hear the front door open and her dad yell out for her.

I decide to go for a hunt, since I was interrupted earlier.

While I run, I remember that I have to pick up my car, so I decide to do that first.

As I drive through the town I know that I won't have any trouble finding an easy meal by the way the people are looking at me. The female population are looking at me with hunger in their eyes, and even some of the guys. Oh, there's real joy in being an eternal stud!

I drive past a diner, which I guess is Forks' Mystic Grill and decide to stop by. If not for hunting then for drinking. It's been a while since I've been this emotionally exhausted and I could defiantly go for a drink, or three, or a bottle, at the moment.

As I step inside I can hear a girl mutter to one of her friends.

"Now is he hot, or is he hot?" Her friend agrees and I can practically feel the lust rolling of both of them in waves. Well, well, well if that aren't a confidence boost I don't know what is. I smirk to myself and decide to let my eyes roam over them.

"Irk! He just looked at me Lauren. Oh, he's so much hotter than Cullen!" she says while trying to discreetly fanning herself. Now I like the sound of that. I've taken an instant dislike to the douchebag, so this just about makes my day. "I'm going up there. Wait here!"

And here we go! The smirk is firmly in place. When she reaches me she leans over the counter next to me trying, and failing, for a seducing position. I take a look at her, and can't help but compare her to Bella.

"Hi there, I'm Jessica" the wink she gives makes we want to remove her eyeballs slowly with a dull plastic spoon. It's not that she's ugly per say – it's just that compared to Bella she seems extremely shallow and I can already tell her personality is shit. Should I judge her only by her looks I would say she's fairly pretty. Dirty blonde hair, plain face but a nice rack. I decide that she'll do for a quick meal and decide to turn on the Salvatore charm for her.

"Are you new in town?" I have refrain from rolling my eyes at such a stupid question since the answer is obvious. I mean, in a town this size everyone knows each other, so it would be fairly safe to say that since she hasn't seen me before I must be new in town. Since I'm planning on making a meal out of her I decide to play it nice.

"Why yes, I am Jessica. I just crossed the town boarder today. I'm here visiting a friend you see"

The charmer smile is turned up to maximum as I flirt with my eyes. She's so easily swayed by my flirting that it's almost ridiculous. I can smell her beginning arousal a mile away.

"That's nice. Who are you visiting?" she says while she leans closer to me, completely lost to my charm. Shit. I don't know Bella's last name.

"Bella" I simply states hoping that in a town this small there won't be any more girls named Bella.

I can tell this was the wrong thing to say since her anger flares.

"What is it about Bella stupid Swan that makes all the guys flock around her? I mean she's not even that pretty!" she spits. While the ugly angry monster in my chest awakens in Bella's defence, I decide to play it cool.

"Relax honey. I'm just a friend from Phoenix. I'm just here for a visit since I'm on a road trip anyway. College break and all." It's funny how one can press so many lies into a few simple sentences. I'm not a friend of Bella's yet, and I defiantly plan to become much more than that sooner rather than later. I haven't been to Phoenix since the 70'es. I plan on staying for a while, and I've never enrolled in a college. Not that I haven't spent a lot of time on campus, but that has nothing to do with the classes, if you catch my drift.

The Jessica girl seems to relax a bit after that statement.

"It's not that I don't like her. I mean she's nice and all, but she's been so weird lately. Ever since the Cullens left." Since I have no response to that I simply continue to dazzle her with my eyes. I have absolutely no interest in this girl, but a man has got to eat.

"I actually have to leave now. Will you follow me to my car?" I know it's a cheap line, but I figure the merry folks of Forks won't suspect anything to happen in the parking lot.

She sends a million watt smile my way. "Sure. I've got to get home anyway. Let me just say goodbye to my friend and get my things!" She practically skips back to her table and I can hear her saying goodbye to the Lauren girl.

At the parking lot, we walk to my car. She starts gushing over it, saying how gorgeous it is. That just made her rise a few points in my book. You have to stroke a man's ego after all, and the perfect way is complimenting his car.

"Come back here. I have a scarf I'd like you to have" I say from the trunk. She comes over to me and looks at the scarf. I have a few of them in my trunk just for cases like this. It's even a nice Hermès one and all that jazz.

"Why would you give me this?" She asks while looking over it and feeling it glide between her hands.

"I'll let you know in a minute. First just look into my eyes. That's it." She looks into my eyes and I start compelling her. "You will not scream. I'm doing you no harm. You wanted this remember?" her dazed response is; "Yes, I remember. I wanted this. What is it I wanted?", "This!" I simply replied and bit into her neck.

Her blood is not really that good. I mean it's okay and all, but not the best I've had. I bet that Bella's blood would taste a million times better than this. Still, it's better than any dull animal could ever be. I really don't see how Stefan could have managed on a bunny diet – how could one choose not to revel in the thrill of the chase, the sweet victory of the bite, the glorious feeling of warm blood gliding down your throat? I certainly rejoice in it.

Once I feel her heartbeat starting to slow down I stop and swing my head back. I keep holding the girl in my arms until I've licked all the blood from my lips, and once the veins have retreated from my face.

I twirl her around and look into her eyes again. "You will not remember that I bit you! You will place the scarf around your neck, and not take it off while in the company of others until it has healed. If anyone discover the wound you will say that you burned your neck on a straightening iron and was too embarrassed to tell anyone." I smirk in satisfaction as I can see her mind collecting around all the new information I've put into her brain. Just before I decide to stop the compulsion I recollect her comment about Bella. I can't have people going around disliking a sweet girl like that.

"One last thing. You will begin to like Bella again. She's a sweet girl, and it was completely horrible what she went through. You would like to be her friend – if she wants you to. You will not talk about her behind her back, or tolerate others to do it."

Once I'm satisfied with the compulsion I let her go, and get into my car. I have to find a place to sleep for a longer period of time.

Once I'm in my car my phone starts to buzz. It's Bella calling, and don't that just make my smirk come back!

"Miss me already princess?"

"Ehm, Hi Damon. Is it a bad time?"

"Nope. Don't worry your pretty little head with that. I gave you my number because I wanted you to call me whenever you felt like it."

"Thank you! I guess I just wanted to say thank you for the talk and everything today. I guess it kind of helped getting it all out"

"Not a problem sweetcheeks. You know, some of the psychologist crap is actually correct once in a while."

Her small giggle at that statement sends small shivers through my body. I think it's the first time I've heard her giggle – even though it's only a small one. If the smallest giggle like this is so beautiful, I can't even wait to hear a full laugh.

"And I guess I just had to call you to… well you know … make sure I wasn't making it all up in my head or something" She sounds rather embarrassed by the last statement and her voice turned into a whisper.

"Ah, ah, ah sugarpuff. You shouldn't have bothered thinking you made it up. You simply haven't got the imagination to making up something as gorgeous as me. I'm simply too awesome for being imaginary."

Ding, ding, ding mission accomplished. Her giggle gets a little bit louder and we're almost at a laugh now.

"Well aren't you full of yourself? But you're right. I don't think I could've made up an ego as big as yours!" I make a fake chocked gasp.

"Oh, princess you wound me!"

"Nah, you'll live!" Well, my little fire-cracker is back, and I'm finding oh so much joy in our banter. I like how her humour, or what I've seen of it so far, matches my own.

"Well, now that you know you haven't imagined me, is there anything I can do for you tonight? I was just about to head out to find someplace to sleep for the night after a little quick dinner."

A small gasp escapes, and I can guess it's about my dinner choice.

"Relax princess. I didn't hurt anyone, and I even compelled the girl to like it."

"Who was it?" she asks with a small shiver of fear in her voice.  
"Just some girl named Jessica. Rather shallow and stupid if you ask me. She was practically all over me, so you could say that I did her a favour – giving her attention and all"

"Yeah I know her. Not one of my favourite persons in Forks."

"Ah, so glad you don't mind" I say with the smirk firmly in place. "Oh, just so you know, I told her I'm an old friend of your back from Phoenix, and that I'm here on a break from college. I think that's the story we should go with."

"Yeah that actually sounds plausible. Nobody here knows any of my former friends from Phoenix. You know if that's the story you could come by and visit tomorrow and you could meet Charlie. Since you'll be a 'friend' you can stay here?"

"Can I stay in your bed then?" I practically purr at her. I can practically sense the blush forming on her face and down her neck.

"Eh… ah.. that's not… I don't think…" She tries to stumble through her sentence and my deep laugh interrupts her rambling.

"Relax Bella. I'm only messing with you! I'll sleep on your couch until you let me into your bed by your own choice." I can't help but telling her that last bit as well. The more I think about her, the more I want her. In. Every. Way. I. Can. Think. Off.

Her spluttering at the other end of the line is more than entertaining enough. I don't think I've laughed as much in the last year as I've done this last 24 hours, and isn't that just a sad thought!

"Ehm, anyway. I wanted to call and hear what time you would like to come by tomorrow. It's a Sunday so my dad will be out fishing with his friend, so you would be welcome to come here. He won't be back until late. Then you could be here when he gets back?"

"I'll do come to you sometime tomorrow buttercup. I have absolutely no idea when, but I'll text you when I get up okay?"

"Sure. Though I have to admit I still find it weird that you need to sleep."

A small chuckle escapes me.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow princess!"

After her soft goodnight on the other end I hang up.

I find a room at a small bed and breakfast on the outskirts of the town. As I lay down on the bed, with it's horrible flowery bedsheets might I add, I quickly fall asleep – my mind filled with beautiful brown eyes and that sweet smell of flowers and strawberries.


	7. Nightly visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter :) I don't, and will not, have a regular update schedule. I simply have to much on my mind for that! ;) This story will be written when I need a break from my thesis.
> 
> Another thing. I've pretty much decided that this entire story will be written from Damon's POV. I don't feel like writing Bella's POV, at least not into this story. If you have a specific chapter you would like to see from her POV please let me know and maybe i can do it as a one shot? What do you think?
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the story! I love reading your reviews :)
> 
> Disclaimer: As always i don't own anything except the plot.

I'm startled awake by my phone ringing a little while later.

Groaning I try to locate it while my head is still hidden deep inside my pillow. Who would have the guts to call in the middle of the fucking night?

Forcing one eye open I look at the screen and see it's Bella calling. A lazy smirk appears on my face as I slide to accept the call. Before I even get a chance to greet her with a cheesy line her panicking voice drills its way into my ear.

"Damon! I'm so sorry to wake you! It's just … can you talk? I'm freaking out here."

The sound of her distressing voice has me getting up from my comfortable position in the bed. In a small fit of pettiness, I make sure she can hear the bed sheets rustle as I turn around.

"Sure princess. What's up?" My voice sounds rather husky with sleep.

"It's kind of hard to explain." It sounds like she's running her hand through her hair rather violently.

"Just spit it out sweetcheeks, or would you rather I stopped by?" Even though I'm fresh out of sleep, and rather pleasant dreams involving naked women, parties and other festive deeds, I can still feel a pleasing feeling at the thought of seeing her.

"Could you? I mean, you don't mind? I can hear you're still in bed and all" again the lazy smirk appears.

"Well, if you don't want me getting out of bed, you're more than welcome to join me here" I purr at her. The aforementioned pleasant dreams lead to much more satisfying fantasy of the same setting, but with her present in my bed. Hey, what can a guy do?

Unfortunately, she doesn't even sound amused by my comment.

"Damon, please! Could you come here? You can get in through the window, right? I'm in my bedroom right now"  
"Well, your bed will work just as fine buttercup" I know that's not what she meant, but I say it anyway to distract her from her panic mode. I'm already dressing in my usual jeans and shirt as I speak to her.

"Just please hurry!"

I simply reply with a "On my way" and hang up. I rapidly finish dressing, putting on my jacket and boots, and choose to simply run to her house since it's so much faster.

When I arrive at her house, I can smell one of the shifters from the meadow all around her house. I can't stop the low growl from coming forth. I don't like it. At. All.

There's only one room in the house that still has the light on, and since the window is open I'm guessing it's Bella's bedroom. I swiftly jump my way inside and stop to look at her.

She's not sad right now, nor is she showing any of the weakness I witnessed earlier. Instead there's a fire in her eyes as she paces up and down the floor of her bedroom. She's gripping her hair by the roots and once in a while she lets her hand slide through the hair, releasing the smell of her shampoo. She seems rather lost in her own world right now and I choose to just stand back and observe her for a while.

She's rather gorgeous in her pacing. She's wearing nothing but small pyjamas shorts and a tank-top. I might have let my eyes travel up her smooth looking legs and have them admiring the curves of her body. It's not really my fault she's dressed so delicious, now is it?

I decide to interrupt her pacing.

"Now, what has gotten your panties in a twist princess?" I can tell I've startled her, and that she hasn't heard me entering. She stops mid-step and swirls towards me. She places a hand on her chest. I can hear her heart skipping a beat.

"Damon, you scared me!" she exclaims.

"Well, you called me here sweetcheeks. In the middle of the night no less. Scandalous wouldn't you say?" the smirk is back, and this time she notices my eyes roaming her body. Her response in the form a pretty blush makes coming here worth my while.

"I've just had a talk with Jacob. You remember Jacob, right?"

Indian shifter with an unhealthy crush on Bella. A douche worthy a second place on my "People I'd like to kill for bringing Bella pain" list. Yes, I remember him. Jackass.

I simply nod and confirm her question with a hum.

She then proceeds to tell me about how he came by earlier and tried to tell her how sorry he was for ditching her. I might have sneered at that. I mean, if he was so sorry then why did he do it?

I roll my eyes at her statement of how he apparently wasn't allowed to tell her. My guess is that it's an alpha command.

I have to give it to the kid. He's apparently smart enough to try and find a way around the command. Telling Bella that she practically already knows. Of course, I know she knows. She told me the story of the beach trip after all.

"I just don't know what he meant. How could I already know? He never told me anything, and if he's in some sort of gang I have to get him out!" her panicky eyes find mine, and she's pleading with me to help her understand what's going on.

Her heartbeat is dangerously high now, her breathing is hitched and I can tell a full-blown panic attack is coming.

I step closer to her and pull her into my arms. One, it helped her calm down when she told me her story and two, I want to feel her in my arms again.

Her small frame is shivering in my embrace.  
"You have to calm down princess. I can't help you understand if you mind is in panic mode." I can feel her nod against my chest. I manoeuvre her to her bed, and we both sit down on the edge. Since she's still to riled up, I decide to talk to her a bit about everything and nothing, in hope of calming her. I don't want it to be something important I start to tell her about my room at the bed and breakfast. I tell her about the hideous interior, and how the flowery theme is basically an insult to everything good in the world.

As I talk I can hear her heartbeat and her breath calming. I can even hear a small giggle escape her when I voice some of my more creative insults towards the design of the room.

Once she's much more settled than before I push her a bit away from me to be able to look into her eyes.

"Would you like to guess the story behind your mutt's story, or would you rather I spill it? I don't think he would like it very much if I told you, but if you want to know I'll tell you"

I can see her gratitude in her eyes. From her story yesterday I learned that the Cold bastards used to hide everything from her, thinking she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

From certain previous Mystic Falls' happenings, I know that there will come no good from keeping information from the people directly involved.

She nods her head enthusiastically and her eyes are lit with curiosity and excitement.

"Well, do you remember the story you told me about the Cold Ones that Jacob told you about?" at her nod I continue, "Everything from that story is probably completely true. That means both of the parts – the one about the Cold Ones and the part about the wolves." Her confusion is now clearly displayed in her chocolate eyes.

"But… what does that mean? So, Jacobs descended from wolves or what?" I chuckle at her question, because that's the only part of the legend that I presume isn't true.  
"No princess. It means that the tribe has some kind of connection to the wolves. I don't know the back story of the tribe, but from what I learned from our meeting in the meadow it means that some of the tribe's people can turn into wolves." She gasps rather loudly. "So, Jake is a werewolf?" Her big beautiful eyes get even bigger. I look into her eyes with my smirk firmly in place.

"No buttercup. Werewolves are slaves of the moon. They can't turn unless there's a full moon, and the transformation is extremely painful. I would guess that the tribe are more like shapeshifters. They can turn at will, anytime they want to. I don't know if they're venomous like the real werewolves. If a werewolf bites a First One their bite kills us."

I can basically see all the questions my short explanation has called forward, swimming in her head. I chuckle at her – she looks so damn cute.

"Take a few moments sweetheart. Collect your thoughts and then spill all the questions you have. I don't know if I can answer them all, but I'll try!"

I can almost hear her thoughts running through her head as she tries to collect them.

While I sit and wait for her to voice her questions, I simply enjoy the feeling of having her in my arms again. Her small frame is pressed nicely up against my side and my hand is tracing invisible patterns on her bare upper arm. I enjoy the feeling of her warmth seeping through my clothes into my skin. She makes me feel warm and my hands tingle every time they come into contact with her skin. From the way, her breath hitches every now and then I guess she can feel it too. The tension in my body keeps un rising until you can practically feel it in the air.

I peek a look down to catch a glimpse of Bella's face in hope that she can feel it to. Her face is rather flushed, there's a shine to her eyes and her lips are parted so her breath doesn't come out as gasps all the time. Yep, she can defiantly feel the tension between us like I can.

No matter how much I want to have my wicked way with her, I know that she's still pretty hung up on the Cold douche, so I, reluctantly might I add, decide not to press the issue further.

To break the tension, I decide that she must have had enough time to gather her thoughts.

"You ready to spill the questions yet princess?", my voice is rather husky and I have to clear my throat. It's crazy how she can affect me like this, considering I've only known her for less than a day. That never happened with either Katherine or Elena.

Her pretty lips move as if she's trying to say something, but there's no sound escaping her lips. I raise an eyebrow at her and I can feel the sides of my mouth twitch.

Her blush deepens and she clears her throat with a cute little cough. She looks down to her lap.

"Ehm... yeah… How come Jake couldn't tell me about it?" I get the feeling she just asks the first thing that pops into her pretty little head, to try and evade the building tension. I try to clamp down the chuckle trying to escape me, since I don't want to make her even more uncomfortable.

"My guess is that it's because of an alpha command. Yesterday we saw that there were five wolves in the meadow. I'm guessing they are the pack, or at least a part of a pack. If there's a pack of wolves there has to be an alpha to control them. The alpha normally has some kind of hold over the others. He can give a command, and since he's the alpha you would have to follow the command. I don't know what the consequences are of not following the command, but my guess is it's pretty painful. From the formation they were in when they entered the meadow I would say the big black wolf is the alpha." She nods her head as I'm telling her this. It seems like it makes sense to her.

"Which one of them do you think is Jake?", I mentally revisit the meadow to replay the scene of the wolves entering the meadow. "Well, he's a good friend of yours, right?", "Yeah, we used to be really close before he just bailed on me a few weeks ago" at this statement a small look of sadness enters her eyes again.

"Then I would say he's the russet wolf. The one on the outer skirts of the pack. Do you remember? He was the one that looked towards you with a small whimper before chasing after the Cold One."

She nods her head in thoughtfulness. "But if he cares so much about me, how come he just followed the other wolves instead of making sure I was safe? At the time I didn't know you, and neither did he. There wasn't any way of knowing of you were one of the bad guys… I mean I know now that you aren't, but still."

"I have no idea sweetpea. Maybe it was another alpha command. And for the record I'm very much one of the bad guys – I just happen to like you" as I say the last part I look into her eyes again as a slow lazy, but still dangerous, smirk makes its way onto my face again.

To her credit, she doesn't even look scared. I must be losing my touch!

She even rolls her eyes a little bit at me. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Edward used to say he was a monster too", "Well princess, their kind very much is dangerous. They can't control the urges." I stop for a moment pondering whether or not I should tell her the next part. The part about my dark side, but I figured that I want her to know about this side of me. After the Elena disaster, I have no desire to hide that part of me. I am what I am, and I don't think that'll ever change.

I look into her eyes with a serious look in my eyes. "I, on the other hand, have control over my blood cravings, but I'm still not the good guy. I feed on humans, and I like it. I revel in it. It's what I am, and I don't plan on changing that, ever! I've done terrible things in my past and I feel no remorse for most of them. I like the thrill of the chase. I do things you humans would consider inhumane – merely to get what I want." I try to make her understand the seriousness of the subject.

What surprises me the most is that she looks at me with understanding instead of fright.

"I understand. We've all done terrible things in the past. It's not like humans are any better. According to the feeding part, it's okay. I mean it's who you are, it's your nature. If I told you not to feed on humans it would be kind of hypocritical of my since I like to eat a good steak, now wouldn't it?" She has a bit of mirth in her eyes at the last part. "When you've lived as long as you have I can understand that you wouldn't feel remorse for most of the things you've done. You have to survive, and you can't do that if you're disabled by grief and remorse. Anyway, the important part of that statement is that you don't feel remorse for most of the things you've done – that means you still feel some remorse, and that's good. That shows there's still a part of you that's human." Her slow, but sincere, smile takes me completely off guard.

I'm completely speechless. I can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that she seems to accept me despite of everything I just told her. I actually have to fight against the moist I can feel gathering in my eyes. My chest swells with a warm feeling of gratitude. In a swift motion, I have her placed on my lap, my arms around her midsection and my head buried in the crook of her neck. She gives a small gasp of surprise at the sudden swift in positions but quickly places her arms around my shoulders.

A quit thank you escapes me, but I don't know if it's to silent for her to hear. Her hands are rubbing soothing circles on my back, and for the first time in quite a while I can almost feel a weight lifting of my shoulders.

In a rare show of weakness, I feel a small tear gliding silently down my cheek and onto her shoulder.

One of her hands are now caressing my neck and I can feel her fingers playing with the hair at the base of my neck. A small shiver goes through my entire body.

"I would stop that princess, otherwise I don't know what I'll do to you" my voice is husky in a mix of different emotions, but especially desire. A small oh escapes her and she removes her hand from my hair to rest it on my shoulder.

"Damon? Are you okay?" concern colouring her voice. I have to chuckle at the thought of someone being concerned about me. Instead of answering I simply nod my head as she can feel it against her skin.

"Then can you maybe let me go? I have to get some sleep tonight." I tighten my arms for a quick moment before letting her go. I can resist the temptation to let my lips ghost across her pulse point in her neck, though I make sure it's too fast for her to notice.

I rise from her bed as she climbs beneath the covers. I whisper a small goodnight before making my way towards the window.

"Wait! Could you maybe … I don't know … stay here?" there's such a raw display of hope in her eyes that I'm not able to deny her the request.

"I'll stay until you've fallen asleep princess" I look around the room to find somewhere to put myself. I spy the rocking chair in the corner and make my way towards it. Just before I'm about to sit down Bella's voice interrupts me.

"You can lie down here Damon" she says as a small blush creeps upon her cheeks. I can't help the smirk that breaks out on my face as I make my way to her bed. I dispose of my jacket and boots. I climb onto the bed, but make sure to position myself on top of the covers.

"I told you I would end up in your bed sweetcheeks" I say with mirth in my voice. A small chuckle escapes her but she slaps me lightly on the arm.  
"Keep your hands to yourself Damon. I mean it! No funny business!"

I slide further down the bed until I lie on my side facing her. "I promise!" I say as I wink at her.

As we lay and watch each other I can see her eyelids becoming heavy as she slowly surrenders to sleep.

Once I'm sure she's deep in sleep I raise my hand and tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing to me Bella?" I say in a low whisper before closing my eyes and giving into the deep pull of Morpheus.


	8. So, we slept together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm Sorry for the long wait. I had to wait for ffn to work again, since that's where I post my chapters first :) Here the chapter finally is! Please be aware that there will be a longer waiting time between chapters from now on, but I will not abandon it. EVER! That's a promise from me to you!
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoy it ! Please let me know what you think! i enjoy your reviews so much! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything you recognize! It's as simple as that people :)

I'm awoken by the sunlight hitting my face through the window. At first, I'm a little startled since I don't recognize the room I'm in, until I remember the events of the previous night. I'm in Bella's room, and in her bed no less. A lazy smirk spreads across my face as I realize our position on the bed.

Sometime during the night, she must have turned in her sleep. Now she's currently snuggled up next to me. Her small frame is curled against my side with her head on my chest and one arm slung across my stomach.

A warm peaceful feeling is spreading throughout my chest, and for the first time in what seems like forever I feel at ease. I can't help the small happy smile that spreads across my face. I close my eyes and simply rejoice in the happy feeling.

A little while later I can feel Bella starting to wake up. She mumbles lowly in her sleep and starts to wiggle slightly. My arm is curled around her back and my hand is resting on her hip. I flex my bicep and start to stroke her hip with my thumb.

When I feel her stiffen, I know she's awake. "Morning princess." I say with a voice filled with sleep.

I look down at her face as she turns it towards my voice and opens one eye. She's still stiff in my arms as both her eyes open and grow larger than normal immediately. She tries to scramble away from me, but my arm holds her in her place.

"Relax sugarpuff. No harm done. I guess I'm just irresistible even in my sleep." She looks up at me and as she sees the lazy smirk on my face, a small smile finds its way onto her face. I can see she tries to fight it.

She huffs and struggles against my hold again, and this time I let her go. She sits up on the bed and glares at me.

"I thought you would leave when I fell asleep?" I have to admit it, that comment kind of stung. I make my eyes widen as I exaggerate the hurt look on my face.

As I expected, this makes her glare fall pretty fast. "I'm sorry. Of course, you're more than welcome to stay Damon. I didn't mean it like that." She looks pretty down at the thought of having hurt me, so I simply replace the previous look on my face with a genuine smile.

"Thanks princess. Now why don't you go do whatever it is you do in the morning, and I'll make us some breakfast, hmm?"

When she sees I'm not upset by her statement, the small smile returns. She eagerly nods her head and skips off the bed to head into the bathroom. Before she exits the bedroom, she looks back at me. "Just stay here until Charlie has left okay?", I roll my eyes at her. "Actually, I was planning on walking up to him and stating that I slept with his daughter." The panic becomes pretty evident in her eyes right away. That calls for another eye roll. "Kidding princess. Of course I will stay here." I take a second to listen to the roundabouts of her father. "He's in the kitchen gathering his things right now. You better go down and tell him goodbye now, and that you're having a friend from Phoenix stopping by 'later'."

As she walks down the stairs I can't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Morning dad"  
"Good morning Bells. You slept okay? I didn't hear you last night. No nightmares?", I frown a bit at this. How often does Bella have these nightmares?

"No dad. I slept fine actually" I can practically hear her blush warming up her face. The smirk appears at my face again. So, me sleeping next to her helped with the nightmares – I can't help but feel a bit proud at that. I can faintly hear his positive hum at her announcement.  
"Listen dad, I talked to one of my old friends from Phoenix yesterday, and since he's on break from college right now we talked about him stopping by for a few days. Would that be okay?" This time she does a fairly good job of lying. The only way I can tell she's lying is because of her heartbeat speeding up.

"A friend?" his surprise is clear in his voice. "Yeah, I know I haven't been really present lately, and he thought it would do me some good if he came by."

"Sure Bells. If that can make less zombie like then please have him over! To be honest I'm at wits end right now. If this doesn't cheer you up, you might have to go back to live with your mom hun'." Her sharp intake of breath reveals what she thinks of this even before she speaks her next words.

"NO! I mean … I'll be fine dad. I don't want to leave Forks yet. I only have a few months left of school."

I can hear his hum of agreement, and a shuffling that tells me he's gathering the rest of his things.

"My friend, Damon, will probably be here before you get home this afternoon dad, but you can meet him there?", "Sure Bells. I'll see you later." At that he takes his things and walks away.

Bella makes her way up the stairs again, while I can hear the front door opening and closing.

She pokes her head inside the bedroom again. "I guess you heard that, right?", "Yep, sure did princess." She nods her head and starts picking up the things she'll need for a shower.

"I'll just go…" she says awkwardly while pointing in the direction of the bathroom. I can't help but saying something that'll embarrass her. That blush is just too damn mouth-watering.

"You'll what? Go get naked and not invite me?" I wink at her. "I think that's pretty rude considering we just spent the night together." The mirth is back in my voice as I watch that delicious blush spreading rapidly across her face and chest. For the umpteenth time, I can't help but wonder how far that blush spreads.

"Why do you have to make it sound like we did so much more than just sleep?" she says – clearly embarrassed. Again, I decide to be completely honest with her.

"Because I find your blush exciting and I like the fact that I can make you blush that easy." I'm rewarded with an even deeper blush. I use my speed to get in front of her before she can even react to the move. I trace my index finger across her cheek, and I can hear her heartbeat speeding again.

"You look beautiful like this." My finger is moving down to caress her jawline. "It's like I can almost smell your blush rushing to the surface, and I like that it's because of me it's happening." I tell her, being completely honest. My eyes lock unto hers and I can see her pupils dilating. The side of my mouth twitches at this – it's nice to know that I affect her the same way she affects me. One of my hands is now resting at the door frame just above her head while the other one is gliding still further down her neck. As I guide my finger down her artery I can feel her pulse quickening.

"I like the fact that I can feel your pulse rising below your skin while I'm standing here."

I can tell that she's mesmerized by my speech and my eyes. At one point, I'm sure I see her eyelids flutter a little bit, but she stubbornly keeps them open and her eyes are still locked with mine.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask, as I think I can see a bit of fear in her eyes. She just mutely shakes her head in a negative answer. I lean closer to her; her heartbeat is speeding even more. I position my mouth next to her ear. "I'm not sure that's wise princess!" I whisper as I let my breath ghost across her skin below her ear. A chuckle escapes me as I can see the goose bumps forming all over her neck.

The moment is broken by that cute little rumble her stomach makes. Again, I chuckle and steps back from her. She still standing frozen in the doorway. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Weren't you on your way to take a shower buttercup?" she merely gives a small shriek and runs towards the bathroom. The chuckle has now evolved into a full laugh. Her reactions to me are just perfect. I'll make sure to get into more situations like this in the future. I am a master of seduction all right, and right then and there I decide that I will use those skills to get her.

She deserves so much better than the other douchebag, hell, she even deserves better than me. She's so innocent that I'm not good for her, but I'm a selfish bastard, and I want her!

When I hear the water in the shower turn on I make my way downstairs. After all I promised her breakfast.

I listen in on the small sounds she makes while showering as I go about making said breakfast. The small moans she makes, make me even more decided on having her as my own. I have a hard time focussing on the stove as my mind keep on showing me pictures of her small, and very naked, body in the shower. Let's just say that if it weren't for the capacity of the vampire mind, and the vampire reflexes, I would have burned the food several times already.

I timed it so that when she's ascending the stairs I put the last hand on the plates and a steaming cup of tea is sitting on her side of the table.

I can't help but feel a little bit of pride at the breakfast I made. It has everything needed. Bacon, eggs, fruit and freshly toasted bread. I haven't really had the time to enjoy cooking since before coming to Mystic Falls. There was always so much drama that needed to be handled.

A bonus is that I get to make sure Bella eats, and I would like for her to get a little bit more meat on her bones. I like a woman where I'm not grapping a bag of bones.

Her expression of pure wonder, excitement and surprise when she sees the breakfast I made for her makes the entire process worth it.

"Damon! This looks amazing!" she says as she sits down at the table. "Only the best for you princess" I say as I throw a wink at her. It seems that since the scene this morning I won't have any problems getting her to blush.

The silence settles upon us while we both dig into our breakfast. She seems a bit nervous about eating in my presence, so I simply try to look anywhere but her to make her more comfortable. I'll admit it's hard since she looks absolutely delicious. Her hair is only towel dried and my mind keeps reminding me that she was naked a few minutes ago. I shake my head as to try and clear my mind of the images, but it's rather hard to get them out of there.

Her clothes are what one would describe as true Sunday clothes. She's wearing sweatpants and a simple tank-top.

Still I try to keep my wayward gaze from lingering on the small amount of cleavage she's showing.

Once we're finished with the meal she starts to collect all the dishes in the sink. I start to get up to help her but she interrupts me. "You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

So I simply sit back with my coffee and observe her working. It clearly shows that she's at home in the kitchen, so I'm guessing she's the one doing all the cooking. I begin to piece a lot of things together about her.

She's obviously used to handle all the housework, and since I remember the talk about her mother yesterday, I would say she was the once taking care of her mother, and not the other way around. She's clearly not used to any attention given to her, and she doesn't like it as well. I would guess she doesn't really have that many friends.

Then I remember her father talking about some sort of zombie state, and I have to ask her.

"Princess, can I ask you something?" I can see her the back of her head nod in an affirmative.

"When you talked to your dad this morning, you mentioned something about a 'zombie' state. What was that about?"

"It's not …" she takes a deep breath, "When Edward left I felt like a piece of me was missing. Remember I told you that?" I hum in agreement. "Well, I guess you can say that without that piece of me missing, I wasn't really able to participate in my life. I mean, I was obviously there, but my mind wasn't really in it. I went to school, but didn't talk to anyone, I cooked and cleaned and everything, but it was more of an automatic mode I was operating on. I have these horrible nightmares, where I wake up screaming every night." She stops a moment to ponder at something. "Well, I guess every night other that last night." At this she sends me a small smile over her shoulder, and I smirk back.

"Yeah. I guess sleeping with me is therapeutic in that way." I say with a smirk. From what I can see of her face I can see that she's rolling her eyes at me. The smirk then develops more into a smile. I like that she still has enough spark in her to find my small remarks funny, even when talking about touchy subjects like Douchebag leaving.

"I used to feel a little more collected and more like myself when I was with Jake. Like he somehow patched up the hole inside me. But when he left I realized that he didn't patch anything up, he simply created a new one, so it's been rather bad since I haven't talked to him for a while."

She doesn't want to say any more on the topic, so I decide to let it rest. I rise from my seat to help her dry of the dishes. She looks at me with confusion when I grip a towel and stand beside her.

"What are you doing? I told you I have no problem doing the dishes since you cooked.", "I know princess, but I thought I would help anyway." From the look on her face I can tell that she's not used to getting help. I simply smile at her and grab a plate and start to dry it off. She shrugs her shoulder and continue to wash the dirty dishes. I find that I quite enjoy the silence there's between us. It's not awkward and there's no need for filling it with meaningless small talk.

Who would've thought that I would find an environment where I would enjoy domestic tasks.


	9. Sunday revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait.   
> If you have stumbled across my story on ffnet you'll know that there was actually another chapter posted there. I don't know why I haven't posted it here? I guess I just forgot? 
> 
> Anyway! I've found my inspiration for this story again after a long break where I delt with the bitch that life is. :)   
> So hopefully I will be able to get another chapter up soon.   
> Thank you so much for sticking with me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

After finishing in the kitchen, we are now sitting on the couch yet again, both with refilled cups of our chosen hot drink. She sits back and folds her feet beneath her while I simply choose to lounge back with my feet probed up on the coffee table, even though I know by now that it irritates her. She’s the first one to break the comfortable silence. “So, I have a question.” When that statement is followed by a long pause of silence I raise an eyebrow at her to let her know she can continue. “It’s kind of embarrassing actually. Please don’t make fun of me.” She looks down to her lap while she’s gnawing on her bottom lip.   
That doesn’t really help my ever-rising libido so I reach out to release the lip from her teeth. As my thumb touches her lip I can’t help but slide it across the perfect, slightly full, pink lip. “Please don’t chew on it princess.” I could add so many dirt remarks at the end, but for once I decide against it.   
I am rewarded with another pretty blush.   
“I’ll try not to laugh, but I can’t promise anything.” I say with a wink.   
“Okay, here goes nothing.” She steadies herself with another deep breath as her eyes are glued to her lap. “Well, Edward told me a lot of times that vampires and humans can’t really have any kind of relationship beyond the emotional, if you know what I mean? What I want to know is if that’s the same for you guys.”   
I have to fight for the full-blown laugh in my chest, to remain there, but in the end a small chuckle escapes. “You mean if vampires and humans can have sex, right princess?” Her face is almost scarlet now but she still nods her head. I would really like for her to have more confidence and look up when she’s talking, but I decide to let it go for now. It’s something we can work on later.   
Before I can really control the filter between my mind and my mouth a snarky question flies out. “Why do you ask? Because I could always show you exactly how much of a physical relationship a vampire and a human can have.” I can almost feel my eyes twinkling with mirth as I watch her.   
She seems to have arranged her hair as some sort of curtain in front of her face to avoid looking at me. I reach across the distance between us and remove her curtain of hair. I tuck a few wayward pieces behind her ears. “I’m sorry if my last remark embarrassed you. Sometimes I can’t keep it in, but your curiosity is nothing to be embarrassed about. You can always ask away with me, and I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability.” I tell her while holding her face in my hands so I can look into her eyes to show her I’m serious.   
She slowly nods her as far as my hands will allow her to. I reluctantly let her go, and it’s almost as if I can feel my palms tingling slightly when they leave her face.   
“I know” she answers with a small smile.   
“Well, to answer your question; yes. Humans and vampires can have a sexual relationship.” I can’t help the smirk that’s plastered on my face. “What did Edward tell you exactly?” I have to ask.  
“He told me that it would be too dangerous for me, since he couldn’t control himself around me. I practically had to throw myself at him every time I wanted a simple kiss.” She tells me with a bit of exhaustion in her voice. I can tell that it has been bothering her for quite some time now. Not that I can blame her.   
Not that sex is the most important part of a relationship – even I know that, but it sure as hell makes it so much sweeter to deal with everything.   
Even if I hate the douchebag, I have to admit that he has earned a small, tiny – and I mean really, really teeny tiny - bit of respect for that.   
“He’s correct about that princess. It wouldn’t be safe for you with him – however” I manage to interrupt the protest her eyes and open mouth tells me is on the way, “it is still possible if he had enough self-control. The only problem would be his venom. You have to understand that the Cold Ones are made of venom and not flesh and blood like humans and First Ones. The venom is what holds them together, and makes them tick. That means that everything coming out of their bodies would be based on the venom. Do you get where I’m going with this?” I look at her, and can tell by her blush that she does in fact know what I’m talking about.   
“I’m not saying that a kiss, or even a one-time sex deal would turn you. There’s not enough venom for that. What I’m saying is that with you being exposed to it for longer periods of time, your body would start to react to it. The only reason the venom from a bite turns you right away is that it works kind of like venom from an animal – it enables them to ease the process of feeding, since their victims would be immobilized by the pain. Another thing that would make it difficult for him to restrain himself is that often feeding generate a need for another kind of physical satisfaction, and the other way around. When we have sex, we get a need for blood. So, you see why that might have been a problem for him?”   
Bella now seems rather uncomfortable with the entire conversation, but nods her head none the less.   
Her face is growing red again as she says: “I think that was enough answer for now.”   
I want to give her my piece of mind about him leaving her the way he did, but I know that she’s not ready to hear that yet. Still I can’t help to let her know I have an opinion of it.   
“I still have a lot to say about him leaving you princess, but I know it wouldn’t be accepted right now, so when you’re ready to hear it just let me know, okay?”   
She doesn’t really know what to say to that, not that I thought she would respond at all, so she simply nods her head rather hesitantly. 

We both sit back and enjoy the rather lazy Sunday morning. I’m telling her bits and pieces of my life in Mystic Falls, but leave out all the grime and gore of it. I rather not go down that road since I’m actually having a rather pleasant morning.   
One thing we do talk a lot about is her life in Phoenix. I tell her it’s because I have to know a lot about her because I’m claiming to be her friend from back there, but most of all it’s just because I’m so curious about her.   
Even though I know she’s rather broken at the moment I can’t help but enjoy the small sights of her wit and her fire she has showed me so far. I have a need to know what makes her tick.   
I learned that she used to live her life in the shadows – meaning she did try her best to stay under the radar. I was right about her not wanting to be at the centre of the attention.  
At one point our conversation has evolved into a rather comfortable silence. I don’t feel the need to fill the silence with any smart or sarcastic comments as I normally do, so we simply sit back and enjoy the company. At one point, she turns on the TV and some soap opera is on.   
She tries to be discrete when she’s trying to shuffle closer to me, but to me it’s very obvious.   
I’m not about to help with the situation since I want her to have more confidence. If she wants to snuggle closer to me, she should just do so. She shouldn’t be so awkward about it. She’s a gorgeous woman and anybody would be lucky to snuggle with her – and that’s exactly what I want her to realize.   
When she’s finally completely at my side she looks up to me with a very insecure look on her face. A small smirk is back in place as I look at her. I simply remove my arm from the back of the couch and grab her shoulder and tuck her into my side.   
“You know, you really should have more confidence princess. It took you almost five minutes to get to where you’re sitting now.” I look down at her face, and a small blush is back. I really don’t think I could ever get enough of that colour adorn her beautiful face.   
She merely shrugs her shoulders. I can tell that confidence isn’t a strong suit of hers. I decide that now is as good a time as ever to talk to her about it, so I turn her face towards mine with two fingers under her chin.   
“You should! You’re a stunning, kind and all over great person princess. There’s no reason for you to not feel confident. There’s a lot of guys who would give their right arm to be in my place right about now. I mean to be snuggled up against such a delectable body is probably one of the best ways to spend the day.”   
I can see the doubt lingering in her eyes.   
“I’m serious! You really don’t see yourself clearly Bella” I decide to use her real name to try and get my point across. It just doesn’t sit right with me that someone like her doesn’t believe she’s amazingly beautiful. She looks down and mumbles.   
“I’m not. I’m noting special Damon. I’m just boring old me.”   
I can actually feel a little bit of anger settling in my stomach. It’s just wrong on so many levels. I decide to just do something a little hazardous to prove my point, so I raise her head once more with my hand. My other arm is tightening around her shoulders. I look deep into her eyes, and for one single fleeing moment I think about compelling her to see her own worth. That thought is quickly discarded though. I simply can’t do that to her.   
“You are not boring sugarpuff. You’re anything but. You have to trust me on that one, okay? You have absolutely no idea about how tempted I am to devour you every second of the day. You’re so beautiful I have trouble keeping my hands of you. I try, because I know that you haven’t moved past Edward and all, but I want you so bad that I’m rethinking that decision so very, very often.”  
My voice just gets more and more husky throughout my speech. I simply can’t help it. She does strange things to me, and I don’t think I ever wanted any other person as much as I want her right in this moment. I can feel another part of me reacting to her proximity.   
Her pupils are dilated again and her breath comes out in very small and shallow puffs. She’s turned on by the want I know is displayed in my eyes. She looks just as amazing as she did just this morning standing by the doorframe. Remembering her reaction to me breath on that point below her ear I feel like seeing it again so I tuck one strand of hair behind her ear and move my head so it’s beside hers. I make sure to leave a small trail of ghost kisses on my way to her ear. Still not slow enough for her to notice exactly what I’m doing, but not fast enough for not to get the sensation.   
The situation kind of backfires at me as her head is placed by my ear as well, and I can feel her shallow breath hitting my shoulder and neck. I had no idea I could be so turned on by that.   
“I promise you. You are so very delicious and I have so many things in mind - so many things I would like to do to you my beautiful Bella” I purr into her ear, and the small goosebumps reappear, just like I wanted. “I could show you so many things, show you just exactly how much you’re worth and how absolutely irresistible you are. I could take you away from all the pain and show you the world and how life really is supposed to be lived.”   
Before I remove my head from its current position, I kiss her just below her ear. I don’t reconsider before I do it. After this little speech, I simply need to feel her skin beneath my lips for longer that a fraction of a second. I feel her entire body shudder at the feel of my lips and I revel in the fact that I can have that kind of influence on her.   
I move back to look into her eyes to make one last point clear. I notice her eyes are rather hooded at the moment and her pupils are blown with in those lovely chocolate eyes. Her breathing is still as shallow as ever, but her heartbeats are strong and faster than I’ve ever heard before.   
“But I won’t Bella.” A small frown makes its way onto her face. I feel a need to reassure her.   
“Not yet at least. You’re not ready for that. I don’t share princess, and I will not completely have you the way I want to until you’re ready to move past everything that has happened to you.”  
I remove my hand from the side of her face and the finger that trace her plump bottom lip is a complete coincidence. I really have to fight down the urges to just forget everything I just told her and conquer her lips.   
I sit back and force myself to look towards the TV again, not that I have any idea about what’s showing, but if I focus on her face for one more second, I might not be strong enough to stay away.   
Beside me Bella is trying to compose herself. It doesn’t happen right away and a small smirk appears at that fact. It’s nice to know I still have my gifts in order.   
I sneak a look at her without turning my face because I simply have to see how she’s fairing.   
She’s brushing her hand through her face with her eyes closed, and I think her fingers are lingering on the spot my lips touched for just a second longer than strictly necessary. 

I can hear her dad’s car arriving at the driveway but choose not to do anything. She’s not focused on the world around her, so she doesn’t notice.   
I decide to mess with her a bit so I turn my face towards her again, and as if she could feel my eyes on her she fluttered hers open. I look deep into her eyes and inch my face closer to hers. Her breathing hitches again, and when I’m almost close enough for our lips to touch I whisper.   
“Five, four, three, two, one.” When my countdown reaches one her dad walks through the door with a loud “I’m home!”   
Her chock is prominent as she almost jumps in the air. Before she has a chance to settle down I have removed myself from her embrace and onto one of the sitting chairs in the living room. She whips her head in my direction and I just smirk at her with laughter in my eyes. She sends a small glare in my direction and calls out to tell her dad that we’re in here.   
He walks in and his eyes immediately roam over me. I can’t help a small chuckle that escapes me. In some ways, he reminds me a lot of Liz – I guess police chiefs are the same everywhere you go. 

I raise from my seat and stretch my arm out towards him.   
“Hello sir, it’s nice to meet you finally. I’m Damon Salvatore.”   
He just narrows his eyes at me as he takes my hand.


End file.
